31 Days of Crazy Penguins
by PenguinDragonLover
Summary: (through the eyes of my OC, Ester Shiloh)Ester, Captain Zidgel's neice and officer, blogs about the month of July aboard the Rockhopper. Being excited about being on the ship for one year, she takes turns and twists with her uncle, fellow crew members, best friends and boyfriend. It's all random penguin craziness!(will be updated as month goes on...hopefully)
1. Day 1: Peaceful Chaos

Four tacos, two sodas, three small boxes of candy, one me and no Dallas. Where is he? He said he wanted to start July at the arcade with me.

I sit at table four at the Arcade Galaxy, waiting for my boyfriend, Dallas Cox. This is where we first met nearly six months ago, but it feels like we've known each other for years. I poke my cheddar bacon tacos until I hear my name.

"You're not going to eat all of that , are you Ester?"

Dallas ought to be lucky he knows how to kiss a girl. What can I say, I just have to forgive him for being late on our date. He comes around and sits beside me, holding me for just a few seconds. Dallas his bangs back to look me in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry I was late tonight, really. It's just been hard lately, you know?" Of course I know. A dad always in the hospital, a mom always at work and all of that on top of being an angel, this is why I love him.

I hold his flipper, "Yes, my angel, I know." He nods and picks up one of his beef tacos with a playful grin. "Well, if this is a date, then let's dig in." Again, I can't help loving Dallas.

We eat, laugh and cry. Who knew so much can happen in one meal? Well, I guess it's the only thing you can do when all you have left is your girlfriend. After eating our meal, we play almost all the games at the arcade until midnight comes around. Dallas and I walk to my cruiser, arms interlocked, hyped up on a sugar rush and adrenaline. We got in and buckled up. As I reach out to grab the steering wheel, Dallas grasps my flippers. I look at him for a second, waiting for him to say something, but he doesn't. He rubs my flippers for a second before he releases them.

The ride to his house is almost unbearable. He never said a word, he just there, head down possibly crying. I couldn't ask him what's wrong, because if I did he wouldn't tell me. I pull up to the door and turn to him. "Dallas, you're home." He looks up, almost like he's about to cry, and looks to me with a smile. "Thanks for tonight Ester. It's been fantastic, really it has." Then, he pulls me close to him and kisses me on the beak. My heart flutters so fast I might faint.

This lasts for just a few minutes before Dallas breaks away, leaving me for more. He steps out of the cruiser and walks up the porch stairs, only pausing to turn and wink at me, and disappears behind the door. I guess that what I've experienced tonight is well...peaceful chaos.


	2. Day 2: Fever's Kiss

7 a.m. on July the second. I get a call from Dallas, saying that he can't get out of bed. 10 a.m. is good, 9 a.m. is fine, 8 a.m. is alright, but 7 a.m.?! Oh dog…

I quietly and quickly eat breakfast and get ready before I cruise to my boyfriend's house. Something's amiss, I don't know how, but I can feel it. I get there and I open the front door, and I tell you I almost bolted back to the Rockhopper.

Dallas is sprawled out on the living room floor on his face and in all sorts of awkward angles. I flip him over onto his back and brush back his battered bangs. His eyes are closed and his beak is open. He must have passed out after unlocking the front door and getting back to his bedroom. I try and finally manage to drag him into bed, and when I pull the covers over him, I noticed something that would've made Dallas burst with laughter.

"Oh Dally, I see what you did there." I know Dallas purposely had his shirt off so he could see me flinch. Sorry, I was raised to where all the guys wore a shirt, so lay off. What tipped me off was Dallas' ruffled wings.

I feel Dallas' forehead and he is hot! What I mean is he has a very high fever! Maybe that's why his shirt is off, so he can try and cool down. I rush into the kitchen to get a cool washrag and a cup of water.

It takes me a few minutes to get the wet rag and water to his room. When I step in, Dallas is sitting up, rubbing his head. I rush to his side and press the rag against his forehead. "Dallas." He looks at me with bleary eyes. "Ester, you came." I kiss him on the cheek lightly. "Of course I did. Now you must lay back down and rest." He obeys and yawns. "So Ester, did I make ya flinch?" Embarrassed, I simply shrug and hand him the glass of water. I didn't want to admit anything, so I changed the topic. "I thought angels couldn't get sick?" Dallas took a sip and sighed. "Well, we can get sick and die, like Houston."

Right, but Houston is a demon. Dallas hands the glass back to me. "Sorry for waking you up at 7 a.m. Ester." I smile weakly. "Not your fault you need me." Dallas wraps a wing around my shoulders and winked. "I know. Hey, I love you Ester, even more than the farthest reaches of the heavens and universe." I brush back my boyfriend's warm cheek. "I love you too Dally. I love you sooo much."

"Enough to give me another kiss perhaps? Other than the cheek?"

I can't resist just...can't. He's sick and miserable. I bend down and give my angel a get well kiss. And he in turn, gives me a fever's kiss.


	3. Day 3: Awkward Conversation

"Dallas was sick yesterday, why don't you get it it?" Ugh, Doctor Fidgel, why you no respect my Dally?! I slam a flask on Fidgel's desk. He smack me over the back of my head. "Ester, you know those flasks are fragile! Look, I know you were just helping a friend in need, I know honestly." Whatever, you yourself don't have a wife, let alone a girlfriend.

"Oh Ester. Come, let's put up the equipment and talk things out." What you say? I obediently place all the delicate equipment into their rightful drawers and lean against a wall as Fidgel sits at the end of his bed. He sighs, "Ester, what am I going to do with you?' I shrug and look at him. My poor mentor, he's been so stressed lately. Maybe I should try and cheer him up.

"Hey Fidge?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Ever heard of Nyan Cat?" I tell ya, I nearly bursted out in tears and laughter at Fidgel's face. He blushes and stutters, "W...what is Nyan Cat Ester?" Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this! I sit down beside the doctor, trying to keep a straight face. "Nyan Cat is a digital cat with a pop-tart body, that travels across galaxies, eating yummies and avoiding veggies." Hehe...aww...I almost feel sorry for the poor guy, but it's just too darn funny. He has never played a game on the internet that wasn't either a card or board game. Ah, the joys of confusing the doctor.

Sadly though, Doctor Fidgel knows how to toy with me. With the same stuff that Zidgel and Midgel torture me with. "Oh Ester?" the doctor asks with a mischievous smile, that's sorta creepy. I'm afraid to answer, "Yes Fidgel?" He messes with my ponytail. "Oh, I wonder what you would look like with a braid in a nice frilly pink dress." I take my hair, tuck it away and glare at him. I absolutely hate it when somebody does that, even if it was Dallas, but I know something else that drives my science mentor insane.

I say cooly, "Well,I guess it could slide on your wedding day." He stops smiling and turns to his laptop that sits on his pillow. Wait, _is _there going to be a wedding?! Fidgel notices my shocked and confused face, and smiles. "No Ester my dear, there is no wedding. I was just thinking about what it would be like if I did propose to a nice lady." I breathe a sigh of relief as Fidgel gives me a quick wink. He never winks at me...weird.

This has been good, a chance to talk with my mentor as though he wasn't my mentor, just a best friend. It was good, yet strange, which I like. Well, one thing's for sure, this was a good awkward conversation.


	4. Day 4: A Different Freedom

**(Happy 4th of July everyone! My apologies if I accidentally offend anyone.) **

Independence Day. What a strange thing, I mean there's always a war so why celebrate something that doesn't exist? Well, I'll find out soon enough because today I'm going to Earth to have a fourth of July party with Jason and Michelle Conrad and Lucy Hunter. There's just one thing I have to get through to attend this party: transformation. It's not like I can just show up at a human party as a blue penguin alien.

"Are you ready my dear?" Doctor Fidgel asks behind a control panel. I get to test Fidgel's new transformation chamber contraption. I hope it works.(gulp)

I give him the thumbs up signal to flip the switch. In a mere matter of seconds, I can feel myself changing rapidly, and painfully. The pain ends and I stagger my way to Fidgel's mirror. The test was a success. I'm still in my jumpsuit, which sags a few inches now, and I still have my electric blue pony tail. The only bonus was my now striking purple eyes. Fidgel puts a flipper to my shoulder and I smile childishly. "It worked doctor, it actually worked." I say gleefully as I hug my mentor. "It did Ester. Now, you might want to change before you go." he says when I let go of him.

I change within 10 minutes before I leave my room and head up deck. Thankfully, I went clothes shopping five days ago for this occasion. I wear an orange spaghetti strap blouse with a medium length skirt in a different shade of orange and sunset orange slippers. Look, I would've worn different colors, but I have to look "recognizable" even with my natural blue ponytail.

As the door slides open, I quietly slip into my rollie chair beside the captain's chair.(Zidgel couldn't buy me a different chair, but the rollie chair is really fun to sit in.) This is weird, yet almost takes two minute for someone to notice, but with an unexpected reaction. I'll give you three guesses on who it was-

"Uhh...who are you?" I turn to my uncle, with the urge to smack him square in face. Well, at least he didn't pin me to the floor and go all bad cop on me, I can give him that. I say calmly, "It's me uncle, Ester. The one with the blue ponytail." Zidgel just idiotically stares at me for a second before getting it. Oh uncle, what am I gonna do to survive you? For the next hour at least.

Earth is so pretty, even if it is sometimes dangerous. It's like a sapphire, emerald and pearl melded into a giant orb. However, the reason that made Independence Day possible makes me glad I don't live there.

I drive to the small planet in my cruiser, the Starskidder (kinda should've mentioned that on day 1), in cloaking mode. I hate cloaking mode, but I have to use it or the humans will freak out. In this case, it's totally worth it.

The party is being held in a clearing in the wood right behind the cottage the Conrad twins stay at during the summer. For me, this is perfect, because i can land in the woods without any worries.

Anyways, I get on over to the already starting to crowd party, only to be greeted by a playful punch in the arm. "Hiya Ester, long time no see." I turn and high five my red-headed friend. "Hey there Lucy." My first human bestie, hasn't changed a bit.

"So, first Independence Day party hm..?" I answer Lucy's question thoughtlessly as I scan the crowd for the twins. "Yep, first ever." No sign of 'em. "If you're looking for Jason and Michelle, they won't be here."

"What?!" I turn back to Lucy.

"They both have a stomach virus."

"Holy crap."

Lucy takes me to a nearby table and sits down in a chair. "Yeah, but it's still Independence Day. The day to remember and honor America's freedom for Britain." I sit down beside her and watch the sky. "Why did America rebel against Britain in the first place?"

"Why? To make it plain and clear, the king of Britain was being a bull-headed tyrant, that's why."

"Wouldn't blame the early Americans. I'd do the same thing."

So to keep sweet and simple, the rest of the day was great. Delicious food, the brisket was the best, music and dancing (and yes it got weird…really weird), games and when the sun went down, lots of epic fireworks. Lots of ooing and ahhing.

Me and Lucy were walking to my still cloaked cruiser in the shimmering starlight. "How much did you enjoy your first Independence Day party, Ester?" I unlock the Starskidder and look briefly for any witnesses. "It was awesome, definitely something to add to my blog." I open the hatch and hop in. "Really"

"Yes, I'm being serious Lucy."

"Ooh. Well, until next time, catcha later Ester."

"Right back atcha Lucy." I strap in, close the hatch, wave bye and take off. I started thinking, as I zoomed back to the Rockhopper, about America's rebellion.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time, deary." Doctor Fidgel said pleasantly as I go through transformation again. As soon as it's done, I try to talk, but sputters for a few seconds. "Yeah, da humads dought...the humans found my hair patriotic." Fidgel gave me a curious look. "Oh, how so?" I did a short spin. "I guess Americans like uniqueness. Hmm...maybe that's another reason they rebelled. To stand out in the world." The simply giggles at me. (I think he's finally getting used to my randomness) "You might just be right, Ester." I've learned stuff today, about another world and a possible to my question. A reason Americans celebrate Independence Day, is because they've won them. Different freedoms.


	5. Day 5: Crazy Captain

I have only a short while before I have to join a five-hour long game with Dallas, Skyler Nathaniel and his sister Starla. So, today's blog update is a conversation me and my uncle, Captain Zidgel, had just a few minutes ago.

_(Knock, knock, knock)_ "Ester." (I was watching tv when he knocked on my door.)

"Yes, uncle?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Ester."

"Really? About me? Aww...that's so sweet, or is that bad?"

"Ester, open up...thank you."

"Hey, I was watching that, you know!"

"Well, this is important." _As if Zidgel, it's never important._ "So what is it, Zidge?"

"Where's your laptop?"

"On my night table."

"Okay, cause I need to see it."

"Why?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"Who? Your hair stylist?"

"Yes." _Oh my gosh Zidgel, you gotta be kiddin' me man! _"Why?"

"Just be nice, Ester."

"Holy crap, are you doing online dating?"

"Umm...sorta." _So why am I meeting your hair stylist on?..._

"You're dating your hair stylist?!"

"Yes."

_(sneeze)_ "Oh fudge uncle, that's sad."

_(typing noises)_ "Silence child...darn. I guess she's back to working."_(sigh)_

"Is that all?"

"No, Ester, it's not."

"'Kay."

"Ester, what do you want for birthday?"

"What?"

"What do you want me to get you?"

"Hmmm…..get Dallas a job, as part of the crew."

"That, might be arranged, but where would he go?"

"He could be your official co captain. You've been stressing for one since I came here. Hey besides, he might help with all the paperwork you always complain about."

_(silence)_

"I'll take it up with the Admiral. Whether or not Dallas gets the job will be your surprise present."

"Thank you uncle, you're the best." (Yes, I hugged him when I said that.)

"You're welcome, Ester. Anything for my favorite niece."

"Uhh...again, I'm your only niece Zidgel."

"Oh, right...I knew that."

_Sure you did...hehe._ "Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?"

"Yes. I have an appointment on the nineteenth…"

"Hair appointment, obviously."

"Yes...and you will be coming with me."

"What?! Why?"

"So you can meet my girlfriend." _(walks out of my room, thus ending the conversation)_

So there you have it, Captain Zidgel _finally_ has a girlfriend. More info will be updated A.S.A.P.. Well, it's time for the group game to commence, so check y'all later with more on my crazy captain!


	6. Day 6: Rocketboarding

"Kevin, come here!"

"Why are you dragging Kevin into this?!" I snap at my uncle as Kevin quietly walks up beside me.

Captain Zidgel and I have been arguing for the past hour over me going with him to his hair appointment. He just won't accept the fact that I hate going to beauty shops, it's murder! So why drag my soul brother into something that has nothing to do with him?

"Kevin, go with Ester to Blastoff Beach for the next few hours."

Zidgel orders Kevin and then winks at him. He turns to me with a cold look. "Ester, take you and your cruiser, nothing else. Oh, and also your communicator. Is that clear, Officer Ester?"

"But...crystal, Captain Zidgel." I say grudgingly, not wanting to argue anymore. My uncle leans back in his chair with a smirk. "See you both in a few hours." Kevin, as usual not saying a thing, walks below deck. I look a Zidgel with a final pleading look, but he's messing with his hair again. _Darn it uncle, you tick me off so much sometimes._

I make it to the pod room and turn on the Starskidder. The smooth purr of the engine relaxes my nerves. I open it up and mount into the driver's seat. "Hello." I turn my eyes to Kevin, already strapped in beside me. I can't help but to smile back at him. I reply quietly, "Hello, Kevin." He simply smiles, and I buckle up and close the hatch of the Starskidder. I hit the button that opens the exit of the Rockhopper, and the Starskidder rockets off.

The drive was two hours long, but it seemed like four with the silence. It's okay really, I've been around too many people this month.

I land on the powdery sand and hop out of cruiser along with Kevin. I walk to the edge, letting the waves lap at my toes. I didn't realize that Kevin pulled two rocketboards out of the cruiser before closing the hatch. He hands me a blue and white rocketboard, Zidgel's no doubt. "Rocketboarding? But...I don't know how to Kevin." Kevin looks at the waves for a couple of seconds before looking back at me. "Do you know how to skateboard?" he says as he mounts his rocketboard. I nod. "It's pretty similar to that."

The next two hours were chaotic, okay it was actually just crazy. Yes, rocketboarding and skateboarding are very similar, but there's a difference that changes everything: the shifting waves. They turn and twist on you unexpectedly. Kevin had to save me six times from drifting off.

"Agh, how do you do it Kevin?!" I climb back on Zidgel's board. Kevin rockets beside me, concerned. "Move with the waves Ester. Bob up and down." I look up at him, defeated. He places a flipper on top of my head and says, "Just one more?" I get back up and look to my soul bro. "One more." He smiles and we rocket once more. I do as Kevin said and bob on the waves. This is easy! Kevin and I trick out for awhile. Being a novice rocketboarder, I only did basic tricks so don't get too worked up, but it was still awesome!

After a 360, me and Kevin go back on shore. I wake up the Starskidder as Kevin puts the boards back up in the back. We hop in and cruise back to the ship, tired yet hyped. As we near home, I ask Kevin jokingly, "Hey Kev, do you think we missed out on a mission today?"

"Maybe."

"Sorry Ester, but you both missed a mission." Captain Zidgel apologizes over dinner. I sigh as I take another bite. "Was it exciting?" Zidgel shrugs. "Not really, we just evacuated people from a doom funnel on planet Huffel."

"Was it big?"

"Yes."

"Funnel wise?"

"Uhh...not very big actually."

"Ooh…"

"Yeah, so what all did you and Kevin do?"

"Just rocketboarding."

**(Days 7-10 won't be updated until I regain internet access on the eleventh, sorry guys who read this!)**


	7. Day 7: The Star-Crossed Four Again!

**(This one only makes sense if you search "The Star-Crossed Four")**  
_ Buzz, buzz, buzz._  
It's time, for the Star-Crossed Four to join together again! Dallas Cox, Skyler Nathaniel, his sister Starla Nathaniel and I, Ester Shiloh, meeting up for the first time since we returned from our adventure. This shall be awesome!  
I answer my communicator as I head out to the Starskidder. "'Ello, 'ello, 'ello." Skyler's face materializes on the screen. "Hello there Easter." I get in my cruiser, preparing for cruising. "Hello Sky." Skyler giggles stupidly, as his nature, but reclaims his usual demeanor. "So I assume you're just now leaving the Rockhopper?" I answer as I take to the Comet Lounge, "Yep."

I walk through the doors of the Comet Lounge, and take a seat at table two. I'm the first one to arrive, which is definitely a first, but that's not good. You see, the first one to arrive has to pay the bill, instead of the last one. "Looks like Easter gets to pay for the bill, Sky."  
"It sure does look that way, Star." Dang it you two! You made it sure to make it here after me! I playfully glare at Captain Skyler and Doctor Starla as they sit down laughing.  
Sklyer is the captain(youngest at that fact) of a federal Solar Squad ship called the U.F.P.S Macaroni.(You know, 'cause he's a Macaroni penguin...which I should've mentioned before, but now you know!) Starla is the scientist of a federal Lunar Legion ship called the U.F.P.S. Gentoo. Wanna know something else? For those of you who don't know, Skyler and Starla are Doctor Fidgel's niece and nephew! Just thought I'd tell ya.  
"So, Ester, where is Dallas this evening?" Starla says, "It's not like him to miss out on a chance to caress you in his arms." I roll my eyes and suddenly, I'm in an embrace. "Starla, are you a scientist and a psychic? Because I was going to surprise Ester, but she knew just before I did it." As soon as Dallas sits down beside me, I hug his neck and kiss his cheek. "It's fine Dally, I'm still really surprised, for reals." The Star-Crossed Four are here! A blue flame, a young winged man, an intelligent star and a red-cloaked sky that shall overcome the trials of Da Fang.

We talk, we laugh, we cry 'cause we laugh too hard and we eat to our hearts' content. Not bad for a bunch of working (and soon to be working) teenagers. The waiter comes around with the bill, so of course, I pay the bill and give it back to the waiter. Suddenly, the group gets silent and serious, deadly serious. Dallas embraces me with an arm and scans around the Lounge. "Dallas, what is it?" I say quietly. Dallas relaxes and lightly kisses my cheek. "Sorry, just thought I sensed Houston. He's not here." Skyler grins across the table and stares at Dally and I playfully. "You two would make a cute married couple." Dallas and I glare at him as Starla elbows him in the ribs. "Skyler, you know they can't marry. They're too young."  
"Yeah, but they're not in Starfire kingdom because they almost did marry."  
"That is, until I almost destroyed the entire village in frozen fire."  
"That was disappointing."  
"Oh. I wonder if I can still blast frozen fire out of my flippers." I lift up the palm of my flipper at Skyler's face.  
"Hehe...let's not find out, okay?" Skyler says nervously as I put my flipper down. Starla yawns, "The Lounge is about to close and it's getting rather late. I hate to say it guys, but I think should go our separate ways."  
We all look at each other before we file outside. We hug each other, for me and Dally we kiss goodnight. I mount my cruiser, Dallas uses his angelic powers to teleport home, (I only took him home from our date because he wanted to spend a little bit more time with me. Such a sweetheart.) Starla gets in the Gentoo and Skyler impatiently waits for his ship to come.  
I hate leaving them, I really do, but we have our own jobs to attend to. Ahh...but soon I won't ever have to say goodbye to Dallas ever again! Well, there you go, the Star-Crossed Four again!


	8. Day 8: Fixing Up

July eight, three 'o clock. The U.F.P.C. Starskidder's scheduled repair. Alright, I broke the steering wheel off trying to prove a point to Captain Zidgel that I will NOT go into detail about. So now First Officer Midgel, my piloting mentor, is trying to teach me a lesson. I don't know what it is, but I hope it's worth it.

"Alrighty Ester, ready to start?" Midgel asks as soon as I enter the pod room. I hand him the toolbox and sigh, "Yeah, I suppose so." Midgel opens the hatch and gives me a quick wink, "Hey, it'll be fine sweetheart." Grr, I hate it when he calls me that! Ever since we watched the Hunger Games, he has given me the pet nickname "sweetheart". "Right."

"Good. So are the wires still intact?"

"No."

"Then let's get started."

First, I carefully and expertly take out all of the snapped wires. Then, get all the new wires, hook 'em up to the cruiser, and connect the other ends to the steering wheel. Finally, it's just the task of simplicity of snapping the wheel into place.

Midgel gave me a pat on the shoulder. "See, it wasn't that bad Ester."

"Huh, so it was."

"Well, that's been taken care of, so later sweetheart." Midgel says as he begins to walk out. "Wait, Midge." I call out as he pauses, "Who detailed the Starskidder with the purple flames?" Yeah, that's right, I never detailed my own cruiser. Midgel comes back and leans against my cruiser. "Misty." he says. I ask him, "Who's that.?" He replies, "She's a ship detailer, mainly 'cause she enjoys it. Does some pretty epic graphics."

"What species is she?"

"An Adelie."

"Penguin?"

"Of course, Ester." Midgel elbows me in the arm. I sit down snickering. "Midge, did you know her before?" He answers with a yawn, "Yeah, we've been friends since the academy. Never had the same classes, but same lunch and interest in ships." Ooh, this ought to get really fun! "Really now? Is she pretty?" Midgel throws me an annoyed glance. "Ester, you know that I don't deal in that department. Alright, I admit that she is...well, your kind of pretty." I manage a smirk. "That's cool."

Of course, what First Officer Midgel doesn't know is that later today I will pull a second "fixing up".


	9. Day 9: Tap On the Shoulder

I'm sooo bored! Apparently, after every mission that lasts more than two hours, the boys don't wanna do anything fun. Normally, I would go to the Arcade Galaxy or the Comet Lounge, but the Arcade is under game installation and the Lounge is under inspection. So, I'm on my laptop discovering the city of Shiloh. I didn't know my last name was also the name of city in bible until someone mentioned it one day.

How come stuff in the bible is always the hardest stuff to find? I mean, lately when it's been possible, I've tried finding the crucifiction of Simon Peter after I heard that he died upside down. Still haven't found it, which irritates me something fierce!

I walk into the hall and away from my laptop to unwind my mind. I close my eyes and…..did someone just tap my shoulder? I slowly turn around, thinking it's Kevin or Fidgel. I open my eyes, it's not them.

"Dally!" I squeal in delight as I squeeze Dallas. In return, I'm greeted with the soft touch of angel wings because I'm sorta trapping his arms. "It's nice to see you too Ester. Whatcha up to?"

"Researching the biblical city of Shiloh."

"That's cool."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, of course. Uhh...Ester?" I see Dallas' face turn from confident to nervous. I tilt my head curiously. "Yes." Dallas pulls his bangs back with a nervous grin. "I don't want to be a bother, but could I have dinner here tonight?" I nod immediately. "Yeah, tonight's fish night and having a friend over here would cheer everyone up."

Of course we had to wait two hours until dinner was ready so we just watched tv 'til then. When we did walk up deck, it was like someone died. Well, Kevin comes in with the food, the mood lightens dramatically. Zidgel speaks first as always, "Alright crew, let's review today's mission on Planet Scales. Ester, why were we there?"

"The natives were having problems getting their old skin off."

"Fidgel, how'd you solve it?"

"Merely adjusting the temperature to their usual habitat's degree."

"Umm...Midgel, why did Doctor have to do...that.?"

"The planet was going under a cold spell that nearly froze 'em all to death."

"Good, good. Kevin, pray so we can eat dinner."

I have to admit, that was the best dinner this month. Lots of laughter, lots of food and lotsa love. "Captain Zidgel, I know it's getting really late, but…...could I spend a few nights here?" Dallas asks after all the dishes are put away. Zidgel thinks for a minute. "Why?" Dallas answers, "I'm tired of sleeping at my house alone." Zidgel claps a flipper on Dallas' shoulder. "Then, of course."

"But where is he going to sleep?" Midgel just had to ask one of the hardest awkward questions to answer. Dallas says nervously, I could sleep on a mattress in Ester's room, on the opposite side of the room." Zidgel think even longer, not deeper though. "Well, as long as nothing bad happens, I don't see why not."

So a two night sleepover? Seems legit, even more that it starts with a tap on the shoulder.


	10. Day 10: Angelic Guest

Life can be a game if you look at it in a way. How you finish it depends on you choices, fighting the seen and unseen evils and the he friends you make along the way. If you haven't already guessed, today me and Dallas will be playing video games.

"So Ester, what can we play?" Dallas asks as I flip through my games. "Let's see, on PS2 we can play Champions: Return to Arms, Narnia: Prince Caspian, The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, Bakugan, Lego Star Wars: Episodes 1-3, Ratatouille and Midnight Club 3. Also, we could play Diablo 3 on PS3. Dallas buries his face into his pillow. "Uhh...Narnia: Prince Caspian please." I turn on the PlayStation 2, pop in the disc, turn on the tv and start the game.

For time's sake, those six hours were awesome! Here's a few things that were said:

"Holy crap, that is a lot of enemies! Are you sure this is the beginning Ester?"

"Yeah, but we got a skilled team for the job."

"We get to use those huge crossbows?!"

"Heck yeah, and ride griffins."

"Lighthouse patrol! Lighthouse patrol!"

"Haha! Dally, I love ya!"

"Why did you throw a boulder at me?"

"'Cause it's fun and no one dies."

"Stupid bear."

"This is always the hardest part of the game."

We had to quit for the day at dinner so the fun had to end, which was no bueno. Now, me and Dally are lying in our beds, can't sleep. "Ester?" Dallas calls from his mattress, "Do you feel weird with me sleeping in here?" I give a quick yawn before answering, "No, not really. Why?" He sighs in relief, "I don't want you to think I'm doing this as a way of harming you, you know?"

" I know you wouldn't do that. You said you'd stay pure until you were married and, I trust you Dally."

"Really? Goodnight Ester, I love you."

"Yes. Goodnight Dallas, I love you too." I say with a smile. The things that are true about my angelic guest.


	11. Day 11: One Night Thing

Today has been far too weird, but I think it's getting weirder. Why? There's a senior crew meeting going on in the "Captain's Office", which is just his bedroom, and Dallas and I are on deck waiting.

"What do you think they're talking 'bout?" I ask Dallas while we're watching If Animals Could Talk. "Dunno. Maybe my mattress?" I spin in my rollie chair. "Why would they talk about that for two hours?" Dallas replies as the video ends. "Might be broken because of my sleep fight with Houston."

"Maybe."

"What are you getting Zidgel for his birthday Thursday?" I think back to what I said I was getting my dear uncle. "A bangle." Dallas looks at me, shocked. "Why?" I turn off YouTube. "Because I gave Kevin and Midgel one on their birthdays." Kevin got a gold bangle with an amber charm, and Midgel got a silver bangle with a sapphire charm. Friendship bangles, Kevin calls them. "What Zidgel's gonna look like?" Dallas asks. "Gold bangle, emerald charm." Uncle Zidgel and emeralds...hehe. Dallas snickers and yawns.

Just then, Captain Zidgel, First Officer Midgel, Doctor Fidgel and Kevin walk in, all sad. Zidgel says, "Dallas Cox, we're taking you home tonight." Shock springs into Dallas' eye. "Why?!" he asks. Midgel answers, "Your mattress, the only one we had left, is dangerously damaged and needs to be trashed." I speak up, "Can he sleep on anything else?" Fidgel sighs, "No deary, all the camping cots are broken as well." I ask exasperated, "So, Dally actually has to go home, alone?" Kevin looks down and replies quietly, "Yes. Sorry."

"Can't I sleep on Ester's bed?" As soon as Dallas said that, he covers his beak. "At the foot of her bed? No, forget I even asked. Sorry."

"Dally…"

"Wait...maybe if…"

"What Fidge?" Fidgel walks up to Dallas, and looks him dead in the eyes. "How much can we trust you?" Dallas is deeply perplexed by this. "To the ends of the universe…" Okay, now I see where Fidgel's going with this. "Get your pillow and blanket and split the bed."

I'm uncomfortable, and I can also sense Dallas is too. Fidgel ordered us not to do anything stupid, which we didn't plan to, ever in our situation. Fidgel threatened us, so I don't think we are getting any more sleep than when the problem was solved. I lean on Dallas' shaking shoulder. "Goodnight Dally." Dallas stops shaking a little. "Goodnight Ester." Sleep settles in after a few prolonged minutes.

The next thing I know, I'm awaken by Dallas twisting violently and sweating and...crying painfully in his sleep. I shake him awake. "Dallas! Dallas, wake up!" He wakes up gasping, still crying. "Ester! Ester, are you there?!"

"Yes, Dally, yes!"

"Are you okay?"

"Just scared. What happened?" Dallas sniffles. "I thought Houston had...killed you..in his Demon Mode." I hug his neck and he hugs me back. He cries some more.. I whisper, "It's okay, I'm still here Dallas." I start crying. "I know Ester."

"Tonight wasn't too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"It's one o' seven. We made it through the night."

"So we did. Not a bad thing."

"It was a pretty good one night thing."

**(Nothing wrong happened if any of y'all were thinking about that.)**


	12. Day 12: Who Else Knows!

There are more humans that know about life on other planets! I thought there was only around five, but no, probably over a thousand know! I met two more today while I was on Earth after Dallas left. So, for time's sake I will tell in conversation mood.

Imagine, a nice summer day in the woods. I'm shaking like a leaf because I hear footsteps, trapping me. I'm about to dash back into the Starskidder, when I see two eight year-old twins casually walk up. A brother and his sister, somethings unusual about them…

"Hello. Are you Ester?"

"Umm...yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Jolene Julien, and this is my twin brother, Simon."

"...Simon…Dallas has told me about you, except for the human bit."

"Really? Dallas told me about you as well."

"Classic Dally. Uhh...not to be rude or anything, but Simon, why is your hair black turning white? And Jolene, why is your hair white turning black? Dallas told me about y'alls' hair, but couldn't explain it."

"Oh. We actually don't know ourselves."

"We we're told it was a "birth defect"."

"So, it doesn't come from your mom or dad?"

"We've never met our mom and our dad has never gone through that. Besides, he says nothing about mom other than she left for our good."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"Yeah, she calls us weekly. Making sure on what's going on and if all is well with us and dad."

"Hunh. Anyways, on a different topic, how did you two meet Dallas?"

"Three years ago, his mom had business, secret business, on Earth and in this area. He was playing in an old park, all alone. Well, until me and Simon introduced ourselves to him."

"And a few months after he left Earth with his mom, we called him on a communicator and he told us, okay showed us, his true self."

"We had to swear not to tell anyone else."

"Woah, that's crazy...hmm. It's getting late, I should probably get going before anyone gets worried. It was nice meeting the both of you."

"Likewise Ester. Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

See how well I make new friends?! Sorry, still just blown away that there are more humans that know. So, who else knows?!


	13. Day 13: Shop 'til I Drop

9:45 a.m.

"Ester, do you want to go shopping?" Uncle Zidgel asks through my door. I wake up and sit up. "Sure, why not." Normally, I would reject the idea of shopping with Zidgel, but I have to get that bangle when he isn't suspicious.

I go into the kitchen and pour me the last bowl of my cereal. "Looks like I'm needing more cereal." I walk to my rollie chair and eat my cereal as the others watch the news. I don't see why they watch this, it's lame, just beyond lame. With my quick, I-really-hate-the-news eating speed, I walk out with my empty bowl.

After I put up my dishes, I go to my room to change into my jumpsuit. As I finish brushing my hair and putting into a ponytail, just about to put my goggles on, I hear knocking on my door. Ester, are you ready yet?" Yet? Zidgel finished before me? I get my goggles on the entire way. "Yes, uncle." I leave my bedroom and up deck to see Zidgel standing by the ship's entrance. I guess we're already at the store.

The first hour in there, Zidgel's getting all his hair products. If any of y'all have wondered how long it takes for Captain Zidgel to buy his products, it's one whole long, torturous hour. So, we're now getting the food, and as we are we near the jewelry department. _Now's my chance! _"Uncle, I'm going into the jewelry department for a sec to look at something, okay?"

"Alright, meet back in the cereal aisle when you're done." He continues the crew shopping, while I do a bit of my own shopping. I walk into the store and to the clerk. She knows why I'm here, I've been in here on two earlier occasions. She greets me with a warm smile. "Good morning, Ms. Shiloh. How are you today?"

"Tired. My uncle takes forever shopping." She giggles and reaches under the jewelry-filled cases. "I assume you've come for your custom bangle?" I nod in excitement as I wait to see the shimmering accessory. "Well it's already for you." She pulls up and small black box and opens it. I'm overwhelmed by the glowing piece before me. "It's perfect! Thank you." She puts the lid back on and gives me the box. "If that's all you need, I bid you a good day, Ms. Shiloh." I start walking out and call back, "Thanks again, bye!"

I already catch up to Zidgel and we continue to our shopping, which was just picking me up more cereal. So, now we're just paying for the supplies. He notices the black box in my flipper when the last item is paid for. "Uhh...Ester?" I show him the back of it. "It's prepaid."

"No, I mean what's in it?"

"Jewelry."

"Oh, okay." _Bazinga! _He won't suspect a thing! We leave the store and enter the Rockhopper. Zidgel asks me one of the strangest questions ever. "Did you enjoy our little trip?"

"Yeah." Why wouldn't I not enjoy to shop 'til I drop?


	14. Day 14: Sky Full of Love

The legendary Star-Crossed Four are at it once more! Something is gonna happen tonight, I can feel it in my soul's core. We all arrive at the Arcade Galaxy at the same time, so we all have to pay for tonight. I think I know why we all came at the time. (Time of arrival: 10:06 p.m.) Our different emotions drove us.

I am extremely thrilled to see my best friends and boyfriend again for a fun night. Dallas is starving because he ran out of food at his house, and he's excited to see me again. Starla is tired from an entire week of overwhelming missions, and is ready to party. Skyler, on the other hand, looks anxious. Who knows why he is, but he is.

"I think we should do something new tonight." Skyler says nervously, "I mean we could play games before we eat if that's alright with the rest of you." Well...I don't know. "Dallas, can you'll be okay a little while longer or do you want to eat now?" I ask Dallas. He simply shrugs. "I can last an hour longer." As soon as he says that, Skyler disappears into the crowd. Starla growls, "I know where that brother of mine has gotten to." As the young scientist makes her way past the mass of beings, Dallas and I follow until he three of us are blocked by a wall of girls.

"He's on the other side of his fangirls!" Starla shouts as the girls squeal. Skyler has fangirls? Do all the federation captains have fangirls?! "Why does your brother have fangirls?!" Dallas eat me to the question. Starla rolls her eyes as she answers, "Skyler is a dancer and a good one at that!" That's definitely surprising news. I shout as the girls go crazy again, "I thought Macaroni penguins couldn't dance all that well!"

"But that's the thing, Skyler is the best Macaroni penguin dancer in the galaxy!" That makes sense at least. After the song ends, Skyler parts the blockade to get to the rest of us. He pants, "I thought you guys were going to play games." Starla snaps back, "We thought the same thing about you!"

"What do you mean Starla? I…"

"You were performing for your fangirls, you bloody sneak!" Skyler slowly looks back at the girls, and then looks back. "So that's why there's a bunch of girls here. I thought they were watching someone else. Weird." Just as Starla was about to counter Skyler, there's a loud slap behind him. "What's wrong with you?! Can't you see he's chatting with his friends?" The four of us look to see the Macaroni penguin girl that said that to another alien girl that's rubbing the back of her hand. I fear the other alien girl was about to wrongly touch Skyler…

Skyler, ashamed, walks away to table four, and Starla, Dallas and I follow quietly. We sit down for a few minutes before Skyler asks what the rest of us want to eat. "Skyler, ou don't have to get all of our food. " Starla says apologetically. Skyler shakes his head, "No, I want to get the food for us." The three of us look at each other before, grudgingly, telling Skyler what to get.

Twenty minutes have passed since Skyler left to get the food, but he isn't back yet. He should've been back by now, even with the line. Starla taps the table nervously, "Where is he? I hope nothing bad has happened to him." I put a flipper on her shoulder, "Don't worry Star, nothing bad has happened to him." I suddenly remember the rumors about what sometimes happens to visitors. Thankfully for us, Skyler is okay, maybe even better.

When he arrives back at the table, he has just more than food. He has the Macaroni penguin girl at his side. Shock and surprise electrifies the table when the both of 'em sit down. Starla clears her throat has her brother distributes the food. "Uhh, Skyler, mind introducing us to your friend here?" Skyler was about to get his lemonade before answering, "Right. Guys I'd like you to meet, Stephanie Marcel. Stephanie, I'd like you to meet my sister, Doctor Starla, my best friend, Ester Shiloh, and her boyfriend that is also one of my best friends, Dallas Cox." We smile and wave to her as she smiles and waves back.

Obviously, for the next hour we ate and talked about each other. The only thing we hid was The Star-Crossed Four, that's only for us four. I noticed,however, Starla didn't talk a lot. I think she might be worried that her brother is falling in love and might leave her. Poor Starla…

I yawn for a long minute,which means it's time to go. We all get out of the Arcade, saying our goodbyes. The Macaroni was already there this time, but Captain Skyler wasn't leaving alone. "Stephanie, could I offer you a ride home?" Like any other girl, she accepted. Then, just like that, they left.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz._

Starla views the text she must've gotten from her captain and sighs. "I need a ride home." I turn on the Starskidder and tap my best friend on the shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for?" She smiles weakly as she gets in and I call out to Dallas. "Hey Dally, wanna come with us?" He shakes his head with a smile. "I think you two need some girl time. Goodnight." He teleports home.

As I mount my cruiser I ask Starla, "What do you think was up with Skyler?" She shrugs as we take off. "What do you think Ester?" I smile as I think about how their will react to this. "I think he's just a Sky full of love."


	15. Day 15: A Trouble Star

11:15 p.m.

"Ester, are you awake?"

"Yeah Starla, what's up?"

(_sniffle)_"I can't sleep."

"Is it about last night?"

"Yes."(_cries_)

"Oh Starla…"

"I'm losing him Ester. My closest family."

(_sigh_)"Should I go get Fidgel if he's still awake?"

(_sniffle_)"Please."

….

"Starla?"

"Uncle Fidgel!"(_cries_)

"Calm down. I'm here my dear."

"Oh Fidgel, what am I going to do?"

"First, you need to calm down so you don't get sick, okay?"

(_softer sniffle_)"Okay. Now what?"

"...Well…"

_Excellent, you don't know what. _"Ignore Skyler."

"What?"

"Ester!"

"It will get him concerned. Ignore him at least ten times. Until he gets desperately concerned."

"I...I don't know. Fidgel?"

(_silent sigh_) "I don't see why not."

"Okay."

…..

"Hey Fidge, why don't you get a girlfriend?"

"Ester!"

(_snickering_)

"C'mon Fidge, why not?"

"I simply have better things to do than to look for a lady friend."

"Hehe. Lady friend."

"Starla!"

"But Doctor, you're smart, charming, funny and sweet. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like you?"

"Everyone."

"No uncle."

"Ain't no way."

"Well actually, I did have one friend back in the Academy that was female."

(_same time_)"Who?!"

"Her name was Fiona, and she was the same species as Starla an me."

"What's with all the wasses?"

"We went our separate ways after the Academy, Ester. Haven't seen her since."

"Poor uncle…"

"And, obviously, she was smart?"

"Yes. We became lab buddies before we became friends."

"Did you love her?"

"Love was never a thought then."

"So, you went to prom alone, or did you not go at all?"

"I uhh...well, actually did go to prom with her."

(_same time again_)"So you did love her!"

"...Goodnight you two…"

"Aww come on Fidge…"

"We were just…"

….

"Goodnight Easter, thank you."

"Anytime. Goodnight Star."

And that's what happens when you deal with a troubled star.


	16. Day 16: Day of the Cat

I'm sure those of you that have kept up with my July blog know who I am. I'm obedient, loyal, smart(at least try to be), a pest at times, adventurous, loving and random. However, there is one thing none of you have realized that really sparks the random in. Games.

Cat plus game equals Nyan Cat! Yeah, not one of my most interesting days, but when life hands you lemons, make lemonade!(one of my favorite sayings) In this case, play Nyan Cat until First Officer Midgel says I can come out of my room. So since I'm sure you guys don't want to read about me playing Nyan Cat, I'll tell y'all a bit more about me while I play Nyan Cat!

I am Ester Harper Shiloh, niece of the great and handsome Captain Zidgel and also an officer on his ship, the United Federation Penguin Starship Rockhopper. I'm currently thirteen years old, but will be fourteen in eleven days from now. I'm a Blue Fairy penguin-Rockhopper penguin hybrid. My mother, Zaana Rose Shiloh, is a beautiful Rockhopper while my father, Lucas Desmond Shiloh, is a charming Blue Fairy. My father hates my uncle to the core. He will do anything to make Zidgel suffer for me loving him as a second father.

As a member of the U.F.P.S. Rockhopper crew, I'm an officer with two jobs. Co pilot and assistant scientist.(and sometimes test subject) To further explain, I'm the apprentice of the fast furious First Officer Midgel, as well as the smart and courteous Doctor Fidgel. I'm also a soul sister, to the quiet and more random than me Kevin. What can I say, neither of us have an actual brother or sister. So, life with these boys is a life with my family, awesome.

I have several, very awesome, friends. Oh gosh I don't know where to start. Wait, I know. My oldest friends are Captain Skyler Ray Nathaniel of the U.F.P.S Solar Squad Macaroni and Doctor Starla Trish Nathaniel of the U.F.P.S. Lunar Legion Gentoo. My second oldest friend is Lucy Susan Hunter of Planet Earth. My third oldest friend is Sol, manager of the Comet Lounge. If you want to know how we met, ask in the reviews or comments or whatever. Anyways, my third newest friend, who is now my boyfriend, is Dallas Texas Cox. Total sweetheart, love the guy to the most inner core of my core! My second newest friends are actually Cadets Jason T. Conrad and Michelle Francis Conrad. I honestly didn't meet them until five months after I joined the crew. Crap this paragraph lasts forever. My newest friends are Simon Alex Julien and Jolene Ally Julien of Earth.

Now, for a few simple facts. I own my own cruiser, the United Federation Penguin Cruiseship Starskidder. My favorite color is red. My favorite season on Earth is summer.(Don't judge, there aren't any actual seasons in space so yeah…) I like to stay up late and sleep in late. My favorite flavor of ice cream is mint chocolate chip. My favorite soda is root beer. I don't have a favorite food, drink, game, tv show and...I don't know. Oh yeah, none of you have known this, but at one point before I met Dallas, Skyler and I dated for six months. Uhh...don't tell Dallas I told y'all that, please. I'll tell him later, trust me. Also, I joined my uncle's crew on my birthday last year at the Comet Lounge.

"Ester, you can come out now." Midgel calls out. Well, that's all I can tell you right now. By the way, current high score on Nyan Cat is 14,321. That's what I call a feat on the Day of the Cat.

**(Yeah, I know nearly none of this has anything to do with Nyan Cat, but that's who I am. Random.)**


	17. Day 17: Party On Board

Today is uncle Captain Zidgel's twenty seventh birthday! Yay for Zidgel! Zidgel isn't awake yet, because he stayed up until 2 a.m. filling out paperwork. So, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin and I are prepping the Rockhopper for him. I'm so excited!

Fidgel whispers to me as soon as the ship is ready, "Alright Ester, go get him." I nod and walk to Zidgel's door. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Uncle Zidgel." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Uncle Zidgel." _Knock, knock, knock. _"Uncle Zidgel." There's a low moan on the other side. "What Ester?" I sweetly and innocently answer, "Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." It takes a while, but the captain opens(which is actually unlocking) the door and looks down at me in battered pajamas and swampy eyes. I smile up at him and embrace him. "Happy birthday uncle."

"Thank you Ester. Now lemme guess, there's a big party waiting for me above deck?" _Holy crap, how in the world does he know?! _I simply shrug and walk down to the kitchen to get the birthday muffins. Can't have cake quite just yet.

The next three hours are great. We eat muffins, play a few games, basically warming up for the bigger stuff. Zidgel's been trying to get a peek at the presents, classic Zidgel, but the rest of us are keeping him busy with the games. However, now that it's lunch, Zidgel will finally receive his gifts soon enough.

"Can I get my gifts now? Please." the captain begs after the main course is done. Midgel shakes his head, "After cake." Zidgel whimpers, "But I'm.." I hush him with a flipper, "It's just for one day Zidgel. Ain't gonna kill ya." He slumps in his chair. "Alright." Of course, we all know he digs into the cake as soon as it's being served.

After three pieces probably 'cause he was starving, Zidgel stares at the three presents in front of him. One he is given four nods of approval, (I'm surprised he didn't use his "captain powers" to cheat us) he opens the biggest gift, which happens to be from Kevin. "Dang, this is a big o' fancy mirror! Thanks Kevin." It sure is big, and fancy. For sure better than his old one. I ask Kevin, "Where did you get it? How did you hide it?"

"Garage sale. It's stayed under my bed." _Is that how you get a bunch of your random stuff?_ Next, Zidgel unwraps the longest gift, which surprisingly came from Midgel. "Is this, a king-sized poster of, the King?!" Midgel nods and is suddenly hugged by Zidgel. Who would've thought those two could be so nice to each other? I just might cry over this actually. So after that moment died, Zidgel opens Fidgel's gift. "What are these Doctor?" the captain inquires as he studies the strange looking goggles. "Those are steampunk goggles, for your umm...eyewear collection." Zidgel puts the goggles on. "Freaky. Hey, it works! Thank you Doctor."

At this point, all of the crew is looking at me. I reach into my pocket for the bangle box, and hand it to my uncle. "Sorry if it's a bit strange, uncle." I say as Zidgel opens the box. After a few quiet seconds, he looks up at me, pulls out the bangle and walks up to me. Right now, he looks twice his size. I'm afraid he doesn't like it. Instead, he squeezes me, not wanting t let me go. He whispers, "Thank you Ester, it's beautiful. Nice touch with the emerald, by the way." I can feel his love and gratitude around me.

So, when Zidgel let's go of me, he quietly walks off to his room. Something's wrong, but I should leave him alone for now. The rest of stand there, confused, but then clean up and rearrange stuff back. And thus ends the party on board.


	18. Day 18: What Have You Done!

Nobody has ever seen Doctor Fidgel furious, but I'm scared that I'm about to. I don't think I've done anything today to make him so mad. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Ester, open this door!" Should I open it? Well, if I don't I'm sure he'll destroy my door somehow. So, I open the door and Fidgel storms in. _Fidge, you look terribly beaten._ He must've read my thought because he turns to slam my already broken door before grabbing my arms.

"What have you done to me?!" Fidgel screeches. _What? I haven't done a thing to you!_ Fidgel shakes me roughly, "Why did you tell about Nyan Cat? Why did you give me Pez candy? And why did you make me realize that I did love Fiona?!" I step away fro the doctor. "Why do you ask? What's wrong Fidgel?" He relaxes just a bit as he answers, "It's all disturbed my dreams for the last few days, Ester."

I managed to somewhat explain stuff to the distraught doctor about Nyan Cat and Pez candy, but about his former love… "You can't help with my love dreams, can you Ester?" Fidgel says monotonically. I can't, but...I'll try. Fidgel and I sit on my bed and I say, "Fidge...do you...love her still?" He looks down, starts tearing up and chokes out, "Yes Ester, I very much do. I just don't know where she is."

"Did she ever mention what she was going to be when you two graduated?" Fidgel stays quiet before he realizes something. "She told me she was accepted to be a doctor in the medical field! I just might be able to find her and at least become friends again! Oh thank you Ester, my dear!" He hugs me before he dashes out of my room. I'm glad Fidgel's feeling better, but then, I hear a voice in the back of my head whispering, "What have you done?!"


	19. Day 19: Strange Torture

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The day has come. July nineteenth, 1:05 p.m.. Captain Zidgel's hair appointment, and my hour of torture. We walk up the steps of Starlight Salon and Nail Parlor. "I forgot to mention this to you earlier, but you also have an appointment here, Ester." Zidgel says on the last step. I stop abruptly. "What?!" He just opens the door and motions in. "Ladies first." I roll my eyes as I enter the place with Zidgel right behind. I have to admit, the parlor lives up to its name. Nearly the entire place is decked out in sparkling space crystals and shining lights, it's amazing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Captain Zidgel, you're here!" someone says happily. I don't see anyone else here, I guess the parlor hasn't been open for the day for very long. Suddenly, a young female Rockhopper penguin pops up from behind the front counter, and runs over to hug Zidgel. He laughs, in a way I've never heard before which scares me to death, and introduces the young woman to me. "Ester, I'd like you to meet Zeena, my girlfriend." I stand petrified, by how pretty she is, and how formal Zidgel spoke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I extend my shaking flipper to her. "He..hello." Zeena happily shakes my flipper and speaks to me in a way that sorta reminds of Zidgel, "Nice to finally meet you Ester. Your uncle has told me a lot about you." /spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Say wha?!/spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I give my uncle the why-did-you-do-that? look. And do you wanna know what he does? He winks at me, evilly winks at me. I want to punch his face so badly. Before I could lift a flipper, Zeena takes me away from Zidgel to a massage chair. /spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have a pedicure appointment? Wait, Zidgel did this because of my love of the massage chairs!/spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(I told him about my first pedicure when I was six) I sit down and Zeena turns on the chair and the water action in the foot tub. Then, she turns and gets to work on uncle Zidgel's hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-bb1f3da7-5097-9cbf-e5c8-a36a4b913b22" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the minutes go by, the three of us chat about stuff. Every once in a while, an employee will come in with a customer or two. Zeena works hard on my feet and Zidgel's hair, always washing her flippers in between. This visit has lasted an hour when I look up at a nearby wall clock. Zidgel is done and so am I, when Zeena turns the chair off and drains the foot tub. I have purple nail polish on my toes...sorry, my mind drifted. Zidgel hugs and kisses his girlfriend on our way out. "I'll see you real soon…"(I didn't catch that last word, but it was probably a weird pet name) he says before stepping outside and into the Rockhopper./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"br /span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "So lemme get this straight, your crazy uncle has finally found himself that special someone?" Dallas asks over the communicator. I told him about today's experience. "Yep." I reply as my angel snickers. "So did you go through any torture my lil blue flame?" I answer, "Well, Zidgel being a completely different and scary penguin there...and the purple nail polish was the strange torture." /span/p 


	20. Day 20: So This Is What He Does

Have you ever met someone with a boredom secret to fix that boredom? If you haven't I'll be nice and tell you mine. I tend to eat when I get bored. Uhh...please don't tell the boys, they'd push that button too many times too hard. Anyways, it's Sunday afternoon and no one knows what fun thing to do. Well, Zidgel always does actually, but he's taking a nap.

Kevin is cleaning, Fidgel is checking inventory, I'm obviously typing and Midgel...he's disappeared, most likely into his room. I wonder what he's up to, but I don't want to be rude and barge right in. Sigh, for boredom's sake I should at least ask him.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Midgel?" _Knock, knock, knock. _"Midgel?" _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Midge?" Wait, there's a small opening in the doorway, but I must suckingly wait for an answer.(Fidgel said if he ever caught me spying he'd do some dangerous experiment on me.)(Three minutes later) No answer, but I hear music, familiar music. I've heard it somewhere, but...Midnight Club 3, of course! There's more: tire squeals, car horns, the revving of a car engine and MIdgel laughing? I take a peek and there he is,my mentor playing the game.

"So this is where my game disappears to sometimes." I say loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. The noises stop. "What do you think I do, sweetheart?" I lean against his door like I wasn't affected by the pet name. "I always thought you devise torture plans for Zidgel." The door opens and I fall backward at First Officer Midgel's feet. He looks down at me with a victorious look. "Or?" I look up at him, blushing. "Or ou practice your crazy awesome fighting skills on a torn up punching bag." Midgel helps me back onto my feet before motioning me into his room.

"C'mon, let's talk so you won't be bored. So, I want you to watch me play." he says assuringly. I've never been in his room before, out of fear and respect. I walk in and sit in his desk chair as MIdgel goes back to his game. "That's a real boss car you got there Midge."

"Thank you ester."

"Wait a minute, it sure looks a lot like...the Rockhopper?!"

"Yep. My pride and joy."

"Dang….."

"You wanna see another one of my cars?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Alright…..now how do you like that?" I sit there in the chair, amazed by the car on the screen. Blue with sky blue tinted windows, purple flame detail, purple exhaust and my name on the license plate. "Oh Midgel, it's beautiful…" I tear up slightly. "I thought I'd surprise you when I finally decided to let you into my room." _My Starskidder, he made my cruiser into a friggin' awesome car!_ I hug Midgel's neck and, surprisingly, he hugs me back. "Thank you." I whisper, trying not to choke out in tears, "You're the best pilot and engineer, ever." He whispers back sweetly and warmly, "You're welcome sweetheart. You're the best apprentice I could ever have. Out of the corner of my eyes, I look back up the screen and think, _So this is what he does._


	21. Day 21: The Star-Crossed Three?

I wonder how tonight's going to work out. Is Starla gonna break? Is Stephanie going to be there? Is Skyler going to be there? Anything can happen tonight, but will it end for the better? Only hanging out at the Comet Lounge will tell. Crossing my flippers nothing goes wrong.

"Oh, Ester, please be back before midnight this time my dear." Doctor Fidgel says outside of my Starskider. "I'll try Fidge, promise." Fidgel simply nods as I zoom off for the night. Thank goodness the Rockhopper wasn't too far from the Lounge, that would've taken too long for my taste. Wait, that might mean...aww dog, I get to have to pay the bill! I hope one of the Nathaniel twins are there before me.

Hunh, it seems like Starla is here out in the parking lot. Is she waiting on Skyler? Me? Everyone? I pull in front of her and hop out. "Hey, Star of Intelligence. Whatcha doing?" We walk into the Lounge and sit at table two. "Hello Blue Flame, yeah I'm doing not much of anything." Starla sighs as we order for us and Dallas. I tilt my head and ask, "Oh, is Skyler going to be here tonight?" Starla shakes her head sadly, "He "forgot" he had a date tonight?" _Well this is highly depressing. How can we be the Star-Crossed Four now?_

"Evenin' ladies, so now Red Cloaked Sky? Dang." Dallas takes his place beside me, gently stroking my hair. I hug him, "Hi, young winged man. Yeah, Skyler's not being here is a bum." The waitress comes around with our meals and we thank her before the group goes silent. The silence continues as we start to eat.

We don't say much as the night progresses, but that's okay. The band that plays tonight is cool(Which, to me, means classy), and I sense they're the most popular space band in the galaxy by the number of fans here tonight. So, it's really busy and crowded tonight, okay point is, I could've sworn I had seen Zidgel and Zeena five times tonight. Despite how little I have little Starla, Dallas and I have spoken, I have found plenty of other things to interest me.

Since tonight was strange, all three of us paid tonight's bill, and we walked out of the Lounge. The U.F.P.S. Gentoo was already here this time, so Starla waved me and Dallas goodbye before leaving the scene. Now, it's just Dally and I, both hesitant to leave the other, but Dallas more than me. We hug and kiss each other goodnight, but before we take our separate ways, Dallas grasps my flipper. I turn around to look him in the eyes, they're mellow and timid. He needs me, but for what?

"Ester, could you umm...c-could you spend the night at my house?" He's lonely, oh so very lonely...my poor, sweet angel. I sigh sorrowfully and shake my head. "I'm sorry Dally I-I can't. It's forbidden…" He calmly nods, brushes my cheek with his warm flipper, and vanishes.

I made it home at 11:59 p.m., Fidge wasn't too pleased, but-"At least it's better than the Captain." I knew it! Than son of a gun was on a date. When Zidgel did come home, he looked like the happiest penguin alive. He dashed off into his room, and I knew something big was about to happen. Captain Zidgel is planning to propose to Zeena. Is this because of The Star-Crossed Three?


	22. Day 22: Venomous Science

Over the course of nearly one year on the Rockhopper, I have learned lots of sciency things. Evil science, good science, lame science, epic science, chemistry science, molecular science, earth science, space science, life science, movement science, random science and...depressed science.

"Oh Ester, you have a visitor." I dash out of Fidgel's room to see who has come to see me. Is it Dallas? Skyler? Starla? The Conrad twins? The Julien duo? Lucy? My mom? My dad? I'm just a little shocked when I nearly run into Starla. She looks destroyed, like she's been through every kind of torture known. Fidgel runs up beside me and hugs his jacked niece. "Starla, what has happened to you my dear?" Fidgel asks Starla as she continues to stare blankly at me. She sighs, "I need bestie time uncle. Skyler has left me."

"But I thought the plan would work."

"I did too, but he hasn't tried to knock some sense into me."

"Then I'll knock it into him!"

"Ester!" Fidgel smacks me in the back of my head with a newspaper. He leads Starla and I back into his "lab", and turns off the burner. "It is done!" he says as he lifts a test into the air, the bright green fluid inside fizzing. Starla tilts her head. "Uncle, what is that?" The doctor shows us the strange chemical. "This, is the epitome of happiness. Umm...minus the alcohol and drugs if you ask." He continues on with the description. "It contains soda, pez candy, chocolate pieces, edible cake glitter and sunshine."(actual sunshine you guys)_Fidge, you okay?_ Starla takes the stuff and waffs it. "Mmm. This smells good. So what is the point of this stuff?"

"Well, umm...I had nothing to do so I basically made a happiness drink? Ester, now would you take a sip and taste test this please?"(That's what I was about to do just when Starla came) Fidgel hands me his happy drink, and I gulp. Fidgel hasn't been okay for the past week, is this really safe to try something now? Well, there's nothing harmful in it so, why not? I take a sip and quickly give him the stuff back. It's too much happy! My adrenaline is already flooding my heart!

"Holy crap, Fidge my heart is gonna blow!" I scream as I bolt into my room. If I die from this will be on Fidgel's smarticle brains! I-I-I….

I zonked out on my bedroom floor, cold for five hours, but I feel better. Much better, that nap was good. But that stuff, I feel sky-hearted, already fully awake, revitalized… "Ester you're awake." Starla says as she sits beside me on the floor. She's smiling, that's great!

We talk for hours, until we take her back home. Despite her smiles, she is loathingly lashing her brother. Wishing him out of the Four. She is pissed, seriously pissed. I tried to chill her out, but she's relentless. I guess you could call that, venomous science.


	23. Day 23: When All Is Lost

Ugh...I feel dead. My soul is buried under my lead-filled body, it's choking me! I don't have the strength to get up out of bed. _Dogz, what? Who's at my door? Zi-Zidgel?_ He comes in and kneels at my bed side. He tries to smile, "Hey, baby girl, how you doin'?" I glare at my uncle. "Don't ever call me that again...and I feel awful." I croak out. He rubs my sore head and snickers a little. "The doctor has come to see you ." He gets up and leaves with a wink.

I struggle as I sit up as my door opens again. "Oh, Fidgel I'm...wha?" A Macaroni penguin does come in, but it's not Fidge...it's female. She quietly walks over to me and starts checking the medical basics. _It hurts, my heart..._I must have had a sugar crash… "because Fidgel gave you a lot of sugar." The she-doctor finishes my thought. _Do I see, a small wisp of a smile?_ I rasp out as she puts her stethoscope away, "Hey, umm what's your name, doctor?"

"My name, is Doctor Fiona." _Oh my dog, Fidgel's academy crush! _My heart fires up, but suddenly drops like stone into oblivion.

Ugh, my heart can't take sudden happiness apparently. Fiona told me the crash will wear off tonight as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning. It's 2:47 p.m., crap. Fiona should've been done looking over me by now, but she's just sitting at my bed side. "So umm Doctor Fee, do you still remember Fidge?" She nods, leaning back in the chair with a smile. "So Fidgel still remembers me? Excellent."

"Did you, ever love good o' Doctor Fidgel?" I ask nervously. Fiona goes blank, but starts to rosy blush. "I guess I did, but I only thought us as really good best friends. Why Ester?" _Shoot, what do I say? Fidgel should be the one to express his feeling for Fee!_ "Dunno, why not ask Fidge himself?"

"He's been locked up in his room by Captain Zidgel, as punishment for I guess "poisoning" you." Fiona sighs. I place a flipper on her shoulder. "I can fix that, count on it." She smiles, and leaves. So I guess stuff happens when all is lost...


	24. Day 24: My Angel's Scars

As proven on Day 2, Dallas isn't indestructible, no matter what anyone says or thinks. My Dally might be an angel, but he still gets sick and banged up. Both physically, and emotionally. My poor sweet angel, always in pain. A never-at-home mom, a dying father, and a sometimes monstrous dead brother, he's always alone away from me.

_Buzz. Buzz._

"Hey Dally, what's up?"

"S'up girl."

"Dallas…"

"Ester, can, take me to the hospital, please?" Dallas whispers sadly. I reply back, "Give me a few minutes." He slowly nods before hanging up. I walk up deck and up to Captain Zidgel. "Uncle, may I go take Dallas to the hospital?" Zidgel, for once, knows as well as me why Dallas asked. The captain nods, and I dash to the Starskidder and out to Dallas' house in thirty seconds.

"Thank you for doing this for me Ester." My boyfriend says on our quiet trip to the hospital. "I'd do anything for you my angel." Dallas has been so depressed lately, it haunts my dreams regularly. He hugs me as we pull up to the hospital. I wish there was more I could do or say, but...I can't.

The long way to Dallas' dad's room seems even longer than usual, but we finally get there. I love the fact that Dally and I can just walk in without a care in the galaxy. However, that's the exact opposite why we're here. We're here because we care, especially when we walk in we can see death slowly starting to cocoon. Despite this, Dallas' dad seems happy and active.

"Ah Dallas, I see you came by for a visit, and with your lovely girlfriend." the sick penguin rasps with a chuckle. He extends a flipper to me, "How are you Miss Shiloh?" I shake his flipper warmly, "I'm fine sir, thank you. And how are you faring?" He tiredly sighs and coughs, "Trying to wait for these tests to be done so I can leave and buy some throat medicine. I'm tired of this stupid sore throat, it's draining me of my energy."_Well, that explains a lot._ Dallas pipes up, "So that means you're nearly healed?"

"Minus the scratchy throat, yes Dallas by boy I'm ready to go home." Y'all should've been there, Dallas' happy eyes tearing up, and then bear hugging his dad. It was so beautiful and heart warming, until- "Sorry guy, but it's time to go." a doctor says. Me and Dallas reluctantly leave the hospital, and head on home.

We didn't speak on the way back. I mean, what was there to say? Dallas' tears of joy turned into tears of sadness when we had to leave. He didn't want to leave and I don't blame him. Grr! I wish I knew what to say! To cheer him up to…..to somehow heal my angel's scars.


	25. Day 25: My Darkened Roots

11:52 p.m.

I just woke up from a nightmare screaming like Bloody Mary. I was having a pretty awesome sunny day forest hiking dream, but somehow, my dad invaded my dream and turned the forest dark. He told me things I never wanted to hear, sewing fear into my mind. I'll tell you the whole story.

I'm walking through a luscious forest on a nice sunny day. The birds were wining and a cool breeze blows through my hair. Suddenly, the bird songs stop and the sky turns eerily dark. The trees start to loom over me like buzzards over a fresh corpse. Then, a strong, cold gust of wind slices through my soul as a pair of dark familiar eyes appear. The rest of him starts to mystify, his blue feathers shining like dark water.

"Hello Ester." my dad says charmingly. I take a deep breath and calmly reply, "Hello father, I see you have finally finished your dream traveling invention." He happily nods. "Sorry for turning your beautiful forest so gloomy, but I had to test the dream changer feature." I shrug, "I understand. So, what bring you here?" My dad walks up to me with a gentle smile. "I've come to make you an offer."

"And what would that be?"

"Join me if you want to spare Zidgel from a grueling suffering." I turn my back on him with a snarl. "In your sick twisted dreams Jack!" He pitifully asks, "But why not my blue jewel?" I turn around and snap at him, "Because you're insane and would torture uncle Zidgel anyways!" I walk away from him, but I find myself pinned against a tree with one flipper. My father stares at me with dark, furious eyes.

I'm jumping what I assume was that next hour, 'cause my dad was cussing up a storm and I started to ignore his rage. "Well guess what?! Who cares?! No one! I'm not leaving my friends just to be imprisoned!" I yell at my dad as I escape his hold. "You're only saying that just so you don't have to leave Dallas!" He counters back, "But you want to know something? He won't always be there for you!"

"He...he will always be by my side. He loves me more than anything created!" I have to admit, that was a hard blow, but my dad is persistent. "Ester, think, he's a young angel! The older he gets, the more he starts acting like an angel, which means the less he's going to want to be in a relationship!" I simply glare at him with teary eyes before I take off spriting.

I wake up after a while, screaming with a flood of tears. So, that's what happened tonight. I'll try to sleep on it, but I doubt I'll be able to avoid the words of my darkened roots.


	26. Day 26: Good Saturday

Sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but today is Fidgel's birthday! Huzzah Doctor! However, I won't be on the Rockhopper to party. When uncle Zidgel came to wake me up this morning, I was breathing, but I wouldn't wake up. So, I was taken to the hospital, which in reality means to the E.R., t o be checked on. Turns out I passed out last night after I woke up from my nightmare instead of going back to sleep, but I have to stay until I'm released. There is one sunny side to this, I get to spend time with Doctor Fiona!

I didn't know she was my health doctor until she told me when I woke up in the Emergency Room. I'm happy, I don't have to stay in a sterile room with a total stranger for hours. "So Ester, what did you get Fidgel for his birthday?" Fiona asks as I'm checking whatever pockets I have.(didn't have to wear one of those stupid hospital robes) I pull out a small black box. "A silver bangle with a diamond charm." I take off the lid and show it to her. She covers her beak and puts the lid back on. "Oh Ester, that is beautiful. How did you get the money to buy this?"

"Simple, I did like the other three, I saved up my pay as an officer." i reply as I'm given the box back. "Did you get him something Fee?"

"Well...do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"I got Fidgel a kitten." I drop my jaw in surprise, but Fiona continues with a chuckle, "He's always wanted one." At that same time, I notice a cardboard box with holes beside her. "Can please see it Doctor?" I sweetly ask. Fiona shakes her head, "I don't want to disturb her." I nod in complete comprehension.

We spend the next two or three hours talking. About our stats(if he thinks either us annoying or helpful, sweet, ya know.) with Fidgel, mocking him a little bit, stuff the other didn't know about Fidge, and why Fiona and Fidgel haven't spoken to each other for so long. "I simply thought Fidgel had forgotten about me after a couple of years." Fiona says sadly. "But now I-"

"Sorry Doctor Fiona, but Ms. Shiloh has a visitor." a voice on the room speaker says. Just then, he comes in. "Doctor Fidgel, happy birthday!" I say as I hop off my bed and hug Fidgel. He hugs me back lightly, trying not to hurt me, and says, "Thank you Ester." We let go of each other and I get back on my bed. The doctors, however, stare at each other in surprise.

"Doctor Fiona...is it really you?" Fidgel stutters. Fiona nods and walks up to him, "Yes, Doctor Fidgel, it is. After all of these years." They embrace each other for the first time in forever. Best friend reunion! I nervously hold out the bangle box to Fidgel. "Umm...Fidge?" The doctor takes the box and opens it. "Ester, this is marvelous! Thank you." He puts the bangle on as Fiona hands him her gift. Fidgel slowly takes off the lid and gasps. He pulls out a tiny black and white she-kit with sky blue eyes.

"Fiona you remembered! Thank you, she's cute." Doctor Fiona blushes. "How could I not?" From there, the rest of the day was great. When I was finally released from the hospital, Fiona came with us back on the Rockhopper since her shift was over. We partied for the rest of the day, until we had to take Fiona home. Hey, you wanna know something cool? Fiona and Zeena are best friends! Ah, today was definitely a good Saturday.


	27. Day 27: 14 Candles

Today I'm fourteen and celebrating my first anniversary of being an officer. I begged and begged Captain Zidgel to let all of my friends come on board, and I was almost denied, but I have my ways of persuading. So, almost all of my friends will be here today, except for the ones that have to work. Sorry about being so word derailed, I've been forced to take medicine now because of the happy drink.

I'm waiting for everyone to get here so the party can start. Okay, basically what I'm saying is I'm bored out of my mind! Oh, another thing, I won't be able to tell y'all about what happens for the next seven hours, too much detail to put into words.

My apologies for not being able to tell all about today without boring y'all to death or getting y'all confused. Anyways, attention! Attention! I am thrilled to announce that Dallas Cox is now the official co captain of the U.F.P.S. Rockhopper! Huzzah! Huzzah! Also, as soon as the Captain can get another room added, Dallas can live with us! I have to say, this is the best present uncle Zidgel has ever given me. Good day, good day indeed I-

"Dallas?"

"Hey Ester."

"What brings you here? Need something to do on your way home?"

"Yeah, about that.."

"Hmm?"

"I have to spend the night here."

"...What's up? Did your place get robbed or…?"

"No, my mom just has a bunch of her friends for the night, you know, a girls night."

"Ooh, I see. Sorry that you've been ran out Dally."

"It's okay Ester, really."

"Okay Dallas."

Alright, so Dallas gets to spend the night with me again and, we're a bit more relaxed actually. I mean, yeah the sleeping arrangment is still a little weird, but it'll be fine. Besides, we'll be up 'til the early hours of the morning playing video games. Oh, if you're wondering what time it is now, it's 10:45 p.m.

2:29 a.m.

I know I shouldn't be blogging this early, but I woke back up so whaeves. Actually, Dally and I crashed around thirty minutes ago but, I can't seem to go back to sleep. Dallas seems to be sleeping soundly this time. Hmm, I wonder..is what my dad said about Dallas true? Will...will he stop loving me? He...he can't, he said he'd die for me and that he couldn't stand to live without me. I…..I love him too much…

"Mmh...mmh...Ester?"

"What? Oh, sorry Dallas. Go back to sleep."

"...Ester, is something wrong?" Dallas asks, sitting up. "No."(_sniffle_) "I'm fine." I turn my back to him, shielding my face. Dallas puts a flipper on my shoulder. "Are...you crying?" I choke out, "No...maybe." Suddenly, I'm lifted up beside him. He tries to look me in the eye, but I turn my head. "Ester...please tell me what's wrong. Was it, a nightmare?" I face forward, then look down. "Yes. Two nights ago, my dad finally visited my dreams. He asked me to join him, I refused, he cussed for a while and finally he said…..you won't always love me."

"What do you mean?" I look up, flooding with tears. "He said as you get older, the more angelic you become and...the less you'll love me." Dallas gently turns my face to his, his bangs brushing against my forehead. "Oh Ester, I'll always, always love you. What does your dad know about angels anyways? I'm the first of my kind, no one knows what will happen. I'll love you forever, I promise."

"Do you still love God more than you love me?"

"Of course, and I know you love Him more than you love me." Dallas pulls me close to him and hugs me with his arms and his angel wings. His heartbeat is so, strong and melodic, I might fall asleep. But before I can, Dallas lifts my face and kisses me. My heart, it's buzzing non-stop. This is the longest kiss we've shared so far. It feels so good, like it's draining me of all my troubles.

When we pull apart, we remember how tired we are. So, we lay back down and close our eyes. Then, however, I'm awaken when Dallas pulls me close to him. "Don't worry, I'll only have one arm around you to help comfort you." I sleepily nod and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dallas kisses the top of my head and whispers, "Goodnight my little blue flame, sweet dreams." So, how many candles did I have on my birthday cake? 14 candles.


	28. Day 28: Last July Meeting

Well, here it is, the last time The Star-Crossed Four will hang out in July. So much has happened this month, it's crazy. Tonight, however, will be a normal meeting with tacos, soda, candy and games! Yes, Skyler is going to be with the rest of us this time. He wants to publically apologize to Starla. So tonight just might work out well.

"Hey Ester, you done yet?"

"Oh, sorry Dally. Yeah I'm ready." Dallas comes into my rom, hair wet from showering. "Woah Ester, you look, amazing." he says in awe. I blush, "thank you. You look great yourself." Another great thing about these hangouts, I get to wear anything that's not my jumpsuit. "So, when should we get going?" Dallas asks. I check the time. "Now."

"Ester, Dallas, please be back before midnight, and not eleven fifty-nine." Doctor Fidgel callas out on the way to the Starskidder. Dally and I give a thumbs-up just before we enter the pod room. And within thirty seconds, we're off.

Again, thank goodness the Rockhopper is close to where we're goin'. so, we make it to the Arcade Galaxy, thinking we got there first, but when we enter, there's Skyler and Starla sitting at table 4 with all of the refreshment. "Look who finally decided to show up." Dallas jokes as the two of us sit down beside 'em. Skyler sarcastically laughs and turns to Starla. "Now that we're all here, Starla I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for ignoring you and making you feel betrayed. Could you ever find it in your sweet heart to forgive me sister?" _C'mon Star, how could you deny that truly sorry face?_ Starla sighs, and hugs her brother. "Alright, I forgive you."

"Really? Great! Now let's dig in and have the best night this month!"

And that we did, partying like there was no tomorrow! I have to say, all of us were at our highest, especially Starla. Though, I did notice that she would sometimes stare into space with a look that I've seen before...here, I think. Anyways, we jacked around until I noticed that it was 11:37 p.m.

"Hey guys, I really hate to spoil the fun, but it's for Dally and I to leave the building." Dallas, Skyler and Starla look at each other before happily shrugging and leaving. The Macaroni and Gentoo are here so me and Dallas say our goodbyes to the siblings and vice versa as they leave. Once they do, Dallas and I are about to get into the Starskidder, when someone behind us greets Dallas.

"Dallas Fort Worth Texas, is that you you son of a gun?!" We slowly turn around to a young Macaroni penguin boy, round our age. "Thomas the Tank Engine, what brings you 'round here?" Dallas says, the two high-five and fist bump. Dallas introduces me to his friend, "Ester, this is my second oldest friend, Thomas Marcel. Thomas, I'd like you to finally meet my girlfriend, Ester Shiloh."

"Thomas Marcel? Wait, are you-?"

"Stephanie's brother? Yep, and I know about her and Skyler Nathaniel." Thomas says as he checks his watch. "Dog! Sorry, gotta go, see ya later Dester!" And like that, Thomas is gone. So, Dallas and I leave for the Rockhopper. I ask Dallas on our way back, "Hey Dally, why did Thomas call us Dester instead of our separate names?" Dallas yawns, "That's just how he is, my lil blue flame, strange with names." _Hmm...this has been interesting, this last July meeting._


	29. Day 29: A Single Star No More

9:34 p.m.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz._

"Ayo."

"Hi Easter."

"Star, wazzup?"

"Nothing much. Say, what are you doing?"

"Mm, just daydreamin'...why?"

"I need to...I just can't keep it in!"

"Can't keep what in Starla?"

"Well umm...do you know Stephanie's brother?"

"Thomas? A little."

"Well…..I think I have a crush on him."

"...Whaaa?!..."

"What?"

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"I...I very much believe I'm in love with this boy Ester."

"Well, have you told him that?"

"Yes."

"And?...Don't leave me in suspense Starla."

" He said he liked me too, but….."

"What is it Star?"

"Ooh, I'm so nervous Ester! I've never been in a relationship before!"

"Wait, he asked out?!"

"Yeah…"

"Did you accept?"

"I told him I would think about it."

"Well…"_Well, opposites do most times attract…_ "I think you should, but it should be entirely up to you."

"Alrighty then."

"Hey Starla, was he the reason you kept randomly staring into space last night?"

"Yeah, Thomas was the reason."

"Phew, glad that mystery's solved!"

"You noticed?"

"Who couldn't? At one point, you were so busy looking for him, you accidently pumped into him."

"Oh yeah…"

"Dog Star…"

"Ester, how does being in love feel to you?"

"Well uhh...amazing, it's like being a single amazing being."

"Huh. Is that all?"

"Dunno what else to tell ya Starla, love is complicated."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Ester, can I ask you a random question?"

"You just did."

"Grr, I mean…"

"Hehehehe...what do you want to ask?"

"So in the future, when and if you and Dallas get married and decide you want children, what would you want them to look like?"

"Well gosh Starla, that's actually a little, weird."

"Sorry, will you still answer though?"

"Sure. Well, I want a boy and a girl, and neither to have blue feather. The girl I want to be beautiful and gentle, and the boy be strong and loyal."

"But wouldn't they also have wings? Them being half angel and all?"

"Oh yeah. Well maybe when and if Dally and I marry, I might somehow become half angel, and our kids be three-fourths angel."

"Hmm, well what if one of the offspring ended up being blue-feathered? Which one would you prefer to have blue feather?"

"Hmmmmm…..my son…..Starla why did you ask all these questions?"

"Hehe, a shooting star is passing by."

"Starla you didn't?!"

"No, but it inspired me to…"

"Stop, I get it."

(_yawn_) "Goodnight Ester."

"Goodnight."

(_click_)...

I'm scared now, what if it comes true? Well if I remain with no desire of kids or really marriage, I should be fine. The thought of either chills me. Hmm, it's 11:37, maybe I should go to bed. Dallas is still here by the way, because Zidgel said Dallas has to stay with me until we can get him his own room.(no privacy for him for now) However there is one thing that calms me. Starla is a single star no more!


	30. Day 30: 5 Minutes With My Bro

Having a five minute conversation with Kevin. He approached me this time, and that's new. Seems important, from the look on his face. What it is, it might real big. Talk starting in 3...2..1 go!

"Hello."

"Hi Kev, is something up?"

"Yes."

"Well then come in, don't be shy."

"Ester?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel alone."

"What?! Why?"

"Everybody has someone, but me."

"Wha?...Oh, I see. I'm really sorry Kevin."

"Will I ever find that friend?"

"Heck yeah, you will, I'm most certainly positive 'bout it!"

"I tried."

"You did?"

"Last night, at the Arcade."

"Did you meet the one?"

"No…"

"...Well , try again, that's what you've told me before."

"Thanks Ester. You're my favorite soul sister."

"Anytime, favorite soul bro."

"So long."

"Bye Kevin, see you later alligator."

Poor, poor Kevin. I hope he finds that friend soon, it's breaking his heart which breaks my heart breaks everybody else's hearts. Kevin's too sweet to ignore, so this is for sure major. I want to help, but I don't know how! Grrr! I feel like such a jerk! Guys, if y'all care about Kevin, please comment/review some ideas.(being serious here!) Because now I'm broken from just 5 minutes with my bro.


	31. Day 31: An Uncle's Love

I know uncle Zidgel and I have our strange uncle-and-niece relationship. Neither of us know where exactly we stand on a lot of things, but we love each other and will stand with the other. We'll pester each other, yet we we'll be so kind to the point of tears. Where one of us lacks the other will fill that spot up. We're so different, but at the same time so similar.

_Knock. Knock._ "Hey Ester, can I uhh, can I come in?" Well, this is a first, Zidgel actually asks to come in. "Yeah, come on in." (Dallas is showering at the moment, so it's cool) My uncle comes into my room a bit mello, and sits at the end of my bed. I scoot over beside him. "Zidgel?" That seems to alert him, because he looks at me. "Can I speak with you for a while?"

"Of course! Is this about Zeena?" I ask him. He thinks for a second before answering, "Sorta. I guess you already know that I plan on proposing to her?" I nod as he sighs, "I'm just not sure if I can do it. Could I really be a good husband for her?" I sit there, shocked, not totally sure what to say. _I guess his love for her is stronger than his love for himself, it's changed him on the inside._ "Uncle Zidgel, if you love her enough to do anything for her, yes I believe she can't go wrong with you!" Zidgel's eyes sparkle like stars and he beams at me. Then, he firmly squeezes my shoulder. "Thank you Ester, you have no idea how much better I feel."

"That's what I'm here for!"

"...About that Ester, that's what else we gotta talk about." I give a questioning look as he closes his eyes and deeply inhales, and exhales. "I'm worried about you and what you'll do." _Why?_ "Ester you're fourteen and in a close relationship with Dallas, I guess what i'm saying is, I don't want you to make any regretful decisions even though you're a good girl." I don't plan on doing anything like that anytime soon y'all. "Should I go on?" Zidgel asks. I reply, "Yes." So, he continues. "I'm also worried about your fighting and you hurting someone when it's not needed. Fidgel testing stuff on you worries me, and so does your psychopathic father entering your dreams. All that and, your adventures in your cruiser." I look down at my flippers and think, _He actually cares that much for me? Dang._

"Aww, no need to worry uncle Zidge, I'll be fine with you in charge." I say as I nudge him playfully. "Hey uncle, when you and Zeena marry(if she says yes of course) will she be living with us?" It seems like once again, I have dumbfounded Captain Zidgel. "Uhhhhh yeah I guess." That'll be weird, Zeena living on the Rockhopper. She's nice and all, and it'd be awesome to have her for an aunt, but...I don't know a whole lot about her.

"Hey Zidgel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a pet?" Zidgel freezes, "Why do you want a pet?" I smile childishly and lean on his shoulder. "Because." He rolls his eyes, "No Ester, it's getting crowded as it is without a pet running around under everyone's feet." I sigh and lay back on my bed. This past year has been something all right, but this year will be better, I can feel it.

"Zidgel?"

"What?" I sit back up. "How did you feel knowing that you were going to be an uncle at thirteen?" My uncle replies, "Well, confused, a little scared that my sister was only thirteen at that time, and excited." Y'all, I don't know how I came, but my parents swear they didn't do anything wrong. "Do you know, how I happened Zidgel?" I nervously ask. "The doctors took tests that showed that it was a side effect of this medicine she and Fidgel's sister were taking. Why?"

"I was never told, ever, until now." I answer. He stares at me in disbelief, "Really?" I nod, and Zidgel hugs me, obviously I hug him back. _Do I feel tears down the back of my neck?_ Zidgel whispers, "I used to wish you were _my_ daughter. Don't know why, but I did. You reminded me too much of myself I guess, you still do in a few ways." There is no frigging way that's true, in a way it's sorta sweet kinda strange, but no way.

Then, Zidgel gets up, and leaves my room.

**Ester's Blog:**

This is, I guess, my July follow up. July has been truly amazing with all that's happened. There've been laughs, there've been tears. I've traveled to Earth as a human, and my dad has visited my dream. I've partied and discovered new things. My friend circle is growing and so is my family. I've shared kisses and hugs with those I love. I've shared some of me with my loyal readers. I've been lazy and played games and been on 14 missions this month. Well, I guess that's all I have to say…..except, I've been given proof that I have an uncle's love.

***A note from the writer, I've seen that you people read nearly all of this(except for Day 12, I saw) so if you guys got any comments, ideas, suggestions for this, please lemme know. If you have hateful comments, don't even bother telling me cause I don't care. All other things, post, please do if you want to see anything else that happens next.**

Sincerely, PenguinDragonLover


End file.
